lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup
Category:Sequels '''LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup '''is an upcoming Lego-themed action-adventure toys-to-life video game developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, IOS and Android devices. It is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions and will hit stores in North America on August 29, 2017. Plot After defeating Lord Vortech, he returns to wipe out the LEGO Multiverse once more. There is a cube-shaped planet that allows Master Builders to bring everything ever imagined to life. However Lord Vortech stumbles across that planet. With a help of a brick-keeper named Mr. Gold, Lord Vortech gains a new vessel, becoming the all powerful Lord Illuminati and summoning more characters to help him start a new collection of Foundation Elements. More villains agreed, more heroes have rebelled and only the fate of the LEGO Multiverse rests in the hands of our greatest LEGO heroes to stop him before his chaos destorys all of LEGO reality. Franchises Year 3 * Marvel * Pirates of The Caribbean * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory * Nexo Knights * Despicable Me * Red Dwarf * Futurama * Minecraft * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Goosebumps * Star Wars * The Angry Birds Movie * Namco Arcade * Disney/Pixar * Mighty Med * Lab Rats * The Big Bang Theory * Spongebob Squarepants * Ben 10 * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Steven Universe * Power Rangers (2017) Year 4 * The Hobbit * Regular Show * Indiana Jones * The X-Files * S.C.O.O.B. * MIB: Men In Black * The Billion Brick Race * The Beatles * Ultra Agents * Fast And Furious * AirWolf * Dexter's Laboratory * Young Justice * Super Mario * Mad Max * The Flash * Lab Rats: Elite Force Levels Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory * Welcome to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory Futurama * Attack on Planet Express * Welcome To The World of Futurama Nexo Knights * Knight Competition Show Red Dwarf * Polymorph Attack * Space Escape Marvel * Pirate Attack In New York City Despicable Me * An Unknown Super Criminal * Your Mission: Steal The Moon Minecraft * A Wither Block of Creative Power * A New Adventure Pirates of The Caribbean * Bill-Royal Goosebumps * Alien Attack In School * Goosebumps! Namco Arcade * Chomping Down on Bricks * The Video Game Battle Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Technodorme Invasion * Heroes In A Half-Shell LEGO Dimensions 2: The Second Mashup * Into The Nexus * The End of The Worlds As We Know It. The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Horseman of The Apocalypse * Skeleton Battle * Training Section * Black Masked Ninjas * Finding The Elements * Rescuing Lily * Snake Battle * Sneaking Into Lord Garamadon's Lair * The Pink Ninja * Sneaking Into The Stone Army's Basement * Shuting Down The Clock * Battling The Garma-Tron * The Final Battle